1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lamps, and more specifically, a lamp incorporating a fluidized bed of particles.
2. Prior Art
Fluidized bed lamps are unknown in the prior art. An ornamental bubble lamp, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,337, shares some similarities to the present fluidized bed lamp invention. The fluidized bed lamp is distinguished from the prior art by the unique chaotic motion and associated audible sounds of the fluidized bed of particles, and the light reflections and transmissions through the bed of particles. Also, the lamp has educational value in displaying the qualitative behavior of the fluidized bed principle; a principle widely used in the chemical and combustion industries.